


California Screamin'

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Disneyland, F/M, Mild Language, Mor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr asked me to write a Feysand going to Disneyland with the Squad AU and this was the result. Woot woot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Screamin'

It was a hot, sticky summer day. Mor was glad of her choice of khaki shorts cut high on her thigh as the California sun beat down on her skin. As she finished rubbing the sunblock over her reddening arms, cringing at what this would do to her perfect skin, Amren clicked her tongue beside her, waving for the bottle.

“It’s hot as balls here,” Amren said. A blur or tiaras and screaming whipped by nearly knocking the sunblock out of Amren’s hands. Her lips went tight. “And there are miniature monsters everywhere.”

Mor rolled her eyes. “Have a heart, Am,” she said, slinging her arm around her shoulders even though Mor knew she hated when she did that. “This is supposed to be the happiest place on earth! That’s why my dear cousin brought us.”

“Then where is the little shit?” Cassian demanded as he took the sunblock from Amren. A mother wrangling twins at the pretzel cart narrowed her eyes at Cassian. “Sorry,” he said with a shrug, before turning back to his friends. “Seriously, he and Feyre have been gone for two hours. I think they’re getting laid. Ouch!”

Mor’s hand met the back of Cassian’s head with a hard whack! “Really, Cassian? At Disneyland? Honestly.” But despite her reproach, Mor still pulled out her phone and texted Rhys for about the dozenth time.

Where r u 2?? Cassian’s lost it, Amren has started complaining, and I’m scared for the children! TEXT ME ASSHOLE.

Mor looked around and sighed. They stood in the middle of Disneyland at the central hub connecting the various lands of the park. A statue of Mickey and Walt stood in the middle where tourists flocked to take pictures and pose with goofy faces while people tried not to walk in front of the cameras, holding up the crowds.

Frontier Land had taken all of ten seconds with Big Thunder Mountain broken down again. The lines for Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean were long, but they moved fast, so they’d had no issues there. The boys had wanted to skip Fantasy Land altogether, but Mor insisted they go on Peter Pan even if it was the shortest ride ever created. She cuddled up to Az who was the only one to oblige her.

And somewhere around Astroblasters in Tomorrowland, the gang lost track of Rhys and Feyre. They’d peeled off, not wanting to fight out a fifth round against Cassian who’d they’d already bested each time, and had claimed they were going in search of churros. But two hours later, they were still nowhere to be seen and Mor was starting to worry. It wasn’t like either of them not to pick up their phones.

“What next?” Mor asked sliding up to Azriel. His map of the park was out and full of little tick marks, a battle plan to get them through the war efficiently.

“We’ve covered most everything here that we wanted to do,” Azriel said staring intently at his handiwork. “Only thing left I suppose would be to head over to California Adventure and hit the big stuff while we wait for our Space Mountain fast passes to validate.”

That ride never had a pass available before 7:30pm and it killed Mor every time, being her favorite ride and all.

“Alright, team!” Mor shouted. “I don’t know where the hell my stupid cousin is, but we’re going to the other park without him. If I don’t get on something fast and long that makes my heart drop into my stomach soon, I’m gonna die.”

“No wonder Azriel wants to go,” Cassian snickered. Mor glared at him, her renewed joy instantly gone, but was saved the trouble of walloping him a second time when Azriel pointed over her shoulder.

“Oh there they are,” Az said. Mor whirled around to find Rhys and Feyre walking out of Fantasy Land, goofy grins plastered all over their faces and cinnamon sugar lining their lips as they munched on churros.

“Where have you two been!” Mor demanded.

“I told you,” Cassian said. “They were getting laid.”

Rhys looked utterly affronted. “Oh get over yourself, Cass. Just because no one’s banging you doesn’t mean you have to rain on everyone else’s parade. Feyre and I were just on Space Mountain.”

“You what!” Mor crossed her arms. She couldn’t believe it. “We were supposed to go on that together! We have fast passes!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Feyre said, holding her hands up. “We can still go together later. Rhys and I just needed a break from Cassian’s personal vendetta on Astroblasters. There’s only so much Buzz Lightyear a person can take.”

Mor seethed, but as she looked from Feyre to Rhys, her cousin shrugged as if to say, See? No harm, no foul.

“So what’s the game plan,” Rhys asked, brushing past Mor towards Cass and Az even as he knew it would egg her on more. Mor went to chase after him, but Amren cut her off and addressed Feyre.

“You didn’t go on Space Mountain,” Amren said flatly.

Feyre stiffened. “W-what?”

“Your hair is all windswept.”

Mor took a further look at Feyre and saw that indeed, the strands her friend had so carefully tucked into braids earlier that morning were coming undone.

“So?” Feyre said. “It’s a roller coaster. It happens.”

Amren looked at Feyre dead in the eye, an amused self-satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she pointed to where Rhys and Feyre had emerged from moments ago. “You and Rhys came walking out of Fantasy Land where I happen to know It’s A Small World broke down about an hour ago.” She then pointed over her shoulder in the complete opposite direction. “Space Mountain would be that way.”

Mor gasped and turned in time to see Feyre turn a shade darker than scarlet. “No way!” she said in the loudest whisper only Mor could ever pull off.

Feyre didn’t move for several seconds, her eyes darting from Mor to Amren and back. Finally, she took a deep breathe as if deciding it was no use fighting.

“I’ll buy you both ice cream sandwiches if you don’t say a word to Cassian,” Feyre said.

Mor threw her head back and roared with laughter, throwing herself at Feyre until she was reeling with laughter too. “Done!” Mor shouted, pulling the attention of the boys back to them.

“What’s done?” Cassian asked. Rhys looked at Feyre, a wicked twinkle in his eye asking the question. Feyre smile knowingly back.

“Nothing!” Mor snapped. “Come on, guys. I’m suddenly very in the mood for some ice cream.”

“What about California Screamin’“ Az whined. Mor knew he’d been looking forward to the monster roller coaster in the sister park. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“Trust me, love,” she said into his ear with a smile playing in her voice. “This is so much better.” Az returned the kiss, giving in with an amused sigh of his girlfriend and her spirited personality.

Disney had never been more fun.

xx


End file.
